Where Do I Go From Here
by citykidsoul
Summary: Modern AU: Tris wakes up in a hospital with little recollection of how she got there. With the help of Four, Will, and Christina she's slowly able to put the pieces together. First fic, take a peek?
1. Chapter 1

** DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS **

"Beep, beep. beep, beep"

Alarm?

Phone?

No, the beeping was to slow to be either of those things. I moved my head to the left and felt a wave of pain exploding down my head. I brought my hand up and was met with the soft padding of gauze.

"She's awake " I feel a cool hand touch my arm, I open my eyes blinking a few times to clear my vision. Leaning over me was a doctor with shaggy blond hair and light green eyes, he smiled at me flashing straight white teeth.

"Hello, I'm , can you tell me your name? he asked quietly as if not to startle me

I opened my mouth and closed it again, it feels like I have cotton balls stuffed in my mouth. i swallowed then opened my mouth again "Beatrice Prior" I told him.

He smiled again and turns to his left. "I'll be back in ten minutes, make sure she's not listed as a Jane Doe anymore" I turned my head again and see a nurse, she had dark skin and short pixie cut, she smiled at me and nods hello. The doctor walks out of the room and closes the door of the hospital room behind him, I look back up at the nurse as she walks to my monitors "Everything looks fine, you've been pretty stable. I'm Christina by the way" she says

"Can I get water please, and maybe something for the pain my head is hurting a lot" I tell her

"Sure" she fiddles with my IV line "You'll be getting medication more regularly now" I feel a small rush of liquid pour in through the Iv in my hand "Thank you"

"So said your name was Beatrice?" she asks

"Tris actually, I go by Tris" I say it so suddenly I don't even know where the thought comes from, but it has to be true if not how else could I get the idea. "How did I get here Christina" she purses her lips "I think you better wait for to come back, I'm going to go and fix your chart now" she smiles at me taking my chart with her and walks out of the room

I look up at the ceiling and stare at the white tiles, there's not much to look at the room is pretty empty beside the bed and the monitors. I try to think back see if I can remember how i got here, but I can't remember anything. I don't even remember coming to a hospital. I feel strangely calm considering the situation I'm in. It's probably the weds.

I hear my door open again and look over walks in with someone behind him, he's wearing dark blue... a police officer? What would a Dauntless Police officer want with me.

"Beatrice, this is-"

"Tris, it's tris. I go by Tris" I say interrupting him

"Well then Tris this is Officer Eaton. He was some questions for you" replies

I look over at Officer Eaton he nods curtly at me then looks over at the doctor.

"I'll be right outside Tris, just call if you need anything or push the nurse call button and Christina will come" walks out, leaving the door ajar

"Tris was it?" I look back over at Officer Eaton, he stands waiting for me to answer.

"Yes" I say

"Well Tris can you tell me your full name and what year you were born in?" he asks me.

I stay quiet trying to think, but honestly all i can really do is well look at him, he's tall at least six feet short dark hair and blue eyes so dark if you didn't look closely enough you'd think they were black. He's quite attractive actually. He clears his throat and I snap out of my thoughts.

"Um no" I say averting his eyes feeling slightly embarrassed, he probably noticed me staring him "I don't remember much actually. I know my name is Beatrice Prior and that I get called Tris but that's about it really" I tell him.

"So you don't remember how you got here then: he asks

"No, do you know?" I ask him

"I've been the police officer on your case ever since you were found and admitted into the hospital" he says.

_Found and admitted_? What on earth happened to me. "You were found badly beaten on Michigan Avenue, all of your possessions if you had any that is were missing presumably stolen. When you came to the hospital you were put into a medically induced coma due to your injuries. Your doctor can tell you more about the medical aspects that's about all I know. I've been investigating your case since I found you but haven't had any leads really. Can you think of anyone that could have wanted to hurt you Tris?" he asks

"No" I tell him, that's about all I can think of saying I'm still trying to process all the information he's given me. I was found half dead on the street? How,how could that happen.

"Well here's my card, if you remember anything or something comes to mind just give me a call. Ask for Four you'll be transferred over to me, they'll know who I am" I take his card and look up at him "Four? Odd name isn't it? I ask him "Coming from a girl who calls her self Tris?" he says mockingly but there's a slightly grin tugging at his face "It's a nickname, I caught four guys during my first week of being a newbie police officer, people started to call me four and it just kinda stuck" he says

"Oh, cool" I tell him.

"Yeah well, bye Tris" he walks over and opens the door and looks back at me "remember if you need anything just gimme a call" I nod and watch as he walks out. I watch him through the window in my room, he walks over to a desk and taps my doctor on the shoulder they both look over at me and begin to have a conversation. I turn my head around and pull the covers up around me.

Beatrice Prior, found and beaten on Michigan Avenue. Is that really all the information I have to go on about myself? I feel tears well up in my eyes but don't have much of a chance to cry because I quickly fall into a medicated sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

Hey guys! Here's chapter two bit of a filler but I wanted it to introduce a few more characters and get the setting down a bit more. Maybe I'll write chapter three today? Maybe tomorrow?

Quick note, I noticed that the names of the doctors weren't showing up, i.e "Dr. [insert name] would be blank where ever I had written it I tried editing it but they still didn't show up. Either way I tried again and hopefully it works this time.

Enjoy

Chapter Two

I wake up to the sound of foot steps in my room, I look up and see Christina she smiles at me "Good you're awake! We need to get some food in you. But first we have to take you down to get an MRI done" she says, she peeks out the door of my room and calls "Will, she's up again" or Will as Christina called him walks in, "Oh good Tris, you're up again. Christina is going to take you down to get some testing done and then you can get some food. Any questions" he asks

"I'm in a hospital" I tell him

"Yes" he says

"I was found and beaten on a street then brought here"

"Yes"

"How long have I been here"

"About four weeks, we put you in a medically induced coma. Your injuries were pretty severe you had a few broken ribs and swelling in your brain and a fractured shoulder and hand, as well as bruising. We wanted to give your body time to heal" he says

"Did I wake up by myself or did you wake me up"

"We did, your body has had enough time to heal, you may still be in pain but the worst is over by now"

The worst is over by now? I'm in a hospital with barely any idea of who I am and he thinks the worst is _over_? I stare blankly at him all out of questions and just nod my head.

"Well then Christina will take you down to get your testing done and I'll come back to check up on you in a few hours" he walks past Christina and puts his hand on her elbow and leans in and whispers something to her, she nods her head looking back at me and walks out with the doctor. I look around trying to find clock but I can't seem to find one, a few minutes later Christina walks back in the room with a wheel chair. "How about we see if you can get up? Don't worry I won't make you walk to much and I'll wheel you the rest of the way" I get up and swing my legs off the bed and try to get up holding on to the bed to keep me steady, but as soon as my feet touch the floor and I try to stand my legs give out under me "Woah! Ok that's fine I wasn't expecting you to get up so quickly you've been off your feet for a few weeks its normal" says Christina helping me up and into the wheel chair.

"What time is it Christina" I ask

"Little bit after three"

"What time did I wake up"

"Around ten"

She pushes the button to an elevator and we wait, finally the elevator dings and we go inside. A minute later we step out and into a crowded a lobby it must be the ground floor. Half way down the lobby I hear someone call out to Christina "Hey Christina! Wanna go get drinks with Marlene and I at The Pit later after work?" a tall and handsome man in a white coat walks over to us, he must be another doctor he has bronze skin and dark hair and eyes to match. He smiles down at me and looks back up at Christina waiting for an answer

"Really? You couldn't wait to ask when I didn't have a patient with me? Anyway, sorry can't Will and I have plans" she says

"Alright then maybe another time" he says then looks down at me "Hey isn't this your Jane Doe?" he asks

"It's Tris actually" I tell him

"She has a name then!" he says laughing as he extends my hand to shake it "Hello Tris I'm Dr. Bridges, if you see Four again tell him I say hello and to watch out for my brother" I look up at him confused what does everyone know each other at this hospital? "He and my brother Zeke are partners on the force, so we know each other" he says as if he already knew what I was thinking

"Well I best let you ladies get on with whatever you were doing" he says looking back at Christina

"Actually Will wants you to check on one of his patients in a bit" his eyes go down to me for a few second then back up at Christina

"Alright well just page me I have no patients the rest of the afternoon, I have no problem getting away from the paper work" he smiles waves goodbye walking away in the in the opposite direction.

We go down a few more hallways and finally into a room with a big machine, I begin to feel a little nervous I've never had an serious medical issues or procedures beside a sprained ankle in third grade. Hey that's new information, but I doubt it'll help me much. Christina wheels me over to the machine and and helps me up, I'll be back in fifteen minutes she says, Susan here will do the rest" she says point over at a girl with brown long hair and then walks out. Susan wearing grey she must be an Abnegation volunteer she smiles kindly at me and helps me get up and into the the bed if you could call it that of the machine. I lay down and fold my hands over my lap

"Have you ever had one of these?" she asks, I shake my head "don't worry it'll be over before you know it, it can get a little bit loud though so it's best if you put these in your ears" she says says handing me a pair of ear plugs "Now its very important that you stay as still as you possibly can, don't move because we need to get a clear image"

"Ok. You have done this before right?" I feel a bit for asking but i can't help it.

She laughs "of course, I got the Erudite training even if my career path was with Abnegation"

I put my ear plugs and then feel myself begin to enter the machine, a fifteen minutes pass slowly and uncomfortably I may as well not even have earplugs it sounds like hammers are hitting the walls of this stupid machine from all angles its a bit unnerving. I close my eyes and wait finally all the clicks and bangs stop and I feel myself exiting the machine again, I open my eyes and see Susan smiling "See told you it wouldn't be that bad!" she helps me get up and back into my wheelchair again.

Five minutes later Christina walks back into the room "Thank you Susan"

"No problem, tell Dr. Claymore that the results will be up in an hour. Get well soon Tris" she says looking at me smiling

A short elevator ride later I'm back in my room and in my bed, I can't help but feel annoyed with this already I want to leave but I know i can't yet I could barely stand up and hour ago and can't remember more than my name and that I had a sprained ankle in third grade. There's no way I'm being discharged. Christina brings a tray of food in and puts in front of me "I tried to get you the best stuff, there's no denying hospital food sucks" she says lifting the lid off the three trays. She's right it doesn't look very appetizing but I eat it anyway.

An hour later Dr. Claymore walks in with Dr. Bridges behind him.

"Well Tris, I have good news. Everything in your brain looks normal you has some swelling but it's all gone down by now. We still however don't know why you can't see to remember anything. I asked Dr. Bridges is a psychologist, he's to do a quick evaluation on you just in case" my first thought is that I'm not crazy if that's what their thinking


	3. Chapter 3

Woah! Two Chapters in one day!? I had some extra time on my hands and went and wrote another chapter.

Enjoy

Chapter Three

Christina and Will walk out of room, I'm left alone with Dr. Bridges, he pulls up a chair and sits at the foot of my bed.

"Hello Tris"

"I'm not crazy you know" I blurt out

He looks a bit surprised and laughs quietly "We don't think your crazy Tris we just want to find out why you can't seem to remember anything. There's no neurological problem with your brain, your MRI scans were perfectly fine, you had some swelling but nothing to indicate any serious or permanent damage. So we think it may be psychological. We're only trying to help, how are you feeling Tris"

"Frustrated" I say curling my fists into the crappy bed sheets

"And why is that" he asks

"I want to go home, but I don't know where home is. I have no idea about how I got here and according to Officer Eaton the police don't know much either or this hospital for that matter" I say sounded a lot angrier than I actually realized I felt

He looks at me and nods "Its perfectly ok to feel upset Tris, normal. Expected even. Now how about we start with what you do remember. Lets play twenty questions and you answer them.

"Whats your name, your full name"

"Beatrice Prior"

"What color are your eyes"

I stop and think for a while, I haven't looked in a mirror lately, but the answer pops in to my head after a few seconds

"Blue"

"And your hair"

"Blond"

"How old do you think you are"

"I don't know... twenty?" I hadn't really given much thought to my age.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters, mom and dad"

"I...I think I have a brother but I can't remember his name, or what he looks like. And I have a mom and a dad, but I can't remember their names either"

"That's perfectly fine Tris don't worry to much. Do you remember what part of the goverment you were studying for"

"No"

"What year is it"

"Um...2013"

"What's your favorite color"

"Blue" the color of Fours eyes suddenly comes to mind. No, that's stupid and the last thing I should be thinking about right now.

"Do you remember how you got here Tris?"

"No"

"Or anything about the past month, anything at all"

"No"

"What's the last full memory you can recall, think about it"

I stop and think for a while, and then a memory begins to come to mind "Coming home, from school. It was cold and it had just snowed so the walk felt long and uncomfortable. The bus was talking longer than usual that day because it had snowed and it was rush hour. I was with someone, a boy. Robert, I was with my friend Robert. I think I was fifteen.

Dr. Bridges looks at me "Alright Tris, that's good. That's fantastic, its more than you could tell Dr. Claymore yesterday. How about we stop there"

"But we haven't done twenty questions yet"

He nods "I know but I don't think that you've lost your memory Tris. You can to recall certain things about yourself even if it's not everything. You did just go through quite an experience Tris, that may have something to do with it. I think your memories will start to come back soon. We just need to give it some time, you have after all just come out of a medical coma and we need to give your brain and body time to adjust and heal properly. I want you to start seeing me once a week from now on, I'll tell Christina to make you an appointment" he stands up and pats my leg "Don't worry Tris, you'll be fine"

I look up at him, he looks young can't be over twenty five, I would almost say that he's the same age as me.

"What's your name Dr. Bridges?" I ask him

"Uriah Bridges" he says, he smiles gives me a quick wave and walks out of the room and back into the hall with Christina and Will, they begin to talk I feel a bit of resentment all they do is talk about me but don't seem to tell me anything useful.

I lay back down and think over the questions that Dr. Bridges just asked me, there were a few that I was able to answer without thinking much about it, others though just came up blank, I begin to feel frustrated with myself how can I just not remember what happened to me or what I've been doing before this happened to me. I pound the bed sheets with my fists in anger and let out a small frustrated scream. I roll over and bury myself in the covers, I really do hate these covers they're not warm and annoyingly itchy.

Two hours later I hear a knock at my door, I look up and see Officer Eaton standing at my door.

"Hello Tris, you busy"

"Oh yeah, i have a really long to do list" I tell him

He laughs a bit then waves a file in front of him as he steps into my room and drops it in front of me, it falls on my lap. "I looked you up Beatrice Prior" he says smirking. I grab the folder and see my name but it's spelled wrong it says 'Betrice Pior'

"Yeah its spelled wrong, they did a lovely job butchering your name, I would laugh but finding this sooner would have been a lot more helpful. Do you have really sloppy hand writing or something? Is that why they chopped off letters" he asks smiling slightly

"Thought you said it wasn't a joking matter Officer" I saying raising an eyebrow at him "besides maybe the person who wrote my name can't see well. Maybe they should look into getting some glasses"

He laughs loudly and I cant help but smile, his laugh is pretty contagious

"So am a dangerous and wanted criminal or something? You're not here to arrest me are you" I say trying to look a scared, he laughs again and shakes his head "No you have a clean record, do you want me to tell you what's in it or do you want to read it yourself?" he asks. I suddenly feel a bit nervous, I don't know what's in this folder. It knows more about me than I know about myself at the moment.

"Or, we could wait" he says a bit more quietly, I shake my head "No, I want to know, tell me what you know" I say. Four walks over to a chair in my room and sits down.

"Okay then" he clears his throat then begins "Beatrice Prior, born on March 5th 1992 in Chicago to Natalie and Andrew Prior, you had a brother named Caleb who was two years older than you, you've lived here your entire life. You are currently studying to become a Dauntless Police Officer, as of know your scheduled to graduate in two years you're studying under Amar who was my trainer to actually. You live by yourself in an apartment by the lake front" He pauses a little and laughs a bit. "You also have a cat named Toby. and you did very well in school got mostly A's, oh and you almost went in Erudite to study something in Chemistry I think, you made a good choice, we're fair more exciting than Erudite besides who needs Chemistry. Well, who needs it in science" he says smiling me

"Wait, if I was training to be a police officer why didn't you guys look for me?" I ask four

"Well, we've had a few that just drop over the years and they don't come back. A month or so later they pop up in the registry studying for another job and that's the end of it, it happens sometimes, we don't usually think they end up laying in a hospital bed as Jane or John Doe"

I sit quietly thinking about what he just told me. But the only thing i can think of now is that he said I _had_ a brother. "When you say I _had_ a brother" he looks up at me then back down at his lap "What happened"

"I was kind of hoping you wouldn't ask me that" he says quietly

"Tell me Four"

"They all died when you were sixteen, the case is still unsolved" he says

"No other living family?" I ask

"Not that I could find, I couldn't find any thing about either of your grandparents in the registry. They may have passed before the changes in the system." he says.

"Oh, is it because of my family that I wanted to become a Dauntless Police officer?

"Could be" Four stands up again, and walks over to my bed "Well I should be going" he squeezes my hand quickly and lets go "get well soon Tris, and don't worry we'll solve this" I smile at him and nod.

"It's ok if I call you Four right?" I ask

"Why not, everyone else does" he says, he walks back to my door and waves goodbye "remember if you need anything don't hesitate to call me" he turns around to leave

"Hey four" I say, he turns around to look at me "Yeah?"

"Thanks... thanks for finding this for me. And for not looking at me like I'm a kicked puppy or something"

He smiles at me "No problem Tris, you look like a fighter to me" he walks out and closes the door behind him.

No one looked for me, or it seems that way so far. Maybe I didn't have many friends.

I stare down at my folder and open it and find a picture of myself staring back up at me. I'm smiling, I guess I look happy, but I also look...well young , or I don't look twenty at least. I think back to what Four said, about my family all being dead but can't really find it in me to mourn at the moment, maybe it's because I already did my mourning. I scan down the paper then slam the file shut tossing it over at the chair that Four had just been sitting in. I don't want to read it now that I have it in my hands. Four just told me everything I wanted to know, or at least the most important things, I'm not sure if I want to know more now, the doctor said I'd eventually remember but hadn't thought what I would find was going to be be something painful and it's starting to look like that's the case.

That's it for chapter three! I proof read this a bunch of times. I'm hoping I fixed any mistakes I made, sometimes I'll read them over and I see small typos and it really annoys me.


	4. Update

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry i haven't updated in a few weeks, but I've been pretty sick lately and haven't been up to writing. I'm going to try and have something up by tomorrow afternoon though promise!**

**Hope your all doing well xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter four! Hope you guys like it**_  
_

**Once again, I don't own divergent or any of the characters !**

**I just want to say thanks to those of you who have been reading and reviewing it means a lot to me :)**

_"Meow"_

_I look up from my kitchen table and see my cat sniffing at the windowsill of my open window his orange fur shining in the sunlight as his ears twitch softly with his tail held proudly high. I always say he's a courageous cat but sometimes I just think he's stupid. He's about twenty floors above the ground. I sigh dropping my spoon into my bowl I walk to my window picking him up and put him back down. _

_"Meeeooww" he protests as his paws touch the ground "You'll thank me when you're not falling and splattered on Lake Shore Drive Toby" I know he won't actually fall but seeing him there always makes me nervous. I turn around and slam the window shut, by the time I come back home the apartment will be filled with stuffy and humid July heat, got to love a Chicago summer. _

_I walk back to my small kitchen and pour the milk out of the bowl into the sink and rinse it, I have to leave for my first day of training and I don't want to be late. I grab my bag and my keys and look into the one mirror I have in my house by the door way, we never really had mirrors in the house growing up my parents never saw much use for them and it kind of rubbed off on me. I smile slightly at my reflection and open the door, I turn around to look at Toby lounging on my sofa "You be good Toby, I'll be back tonight" I say I hear him meow softly as I close the door behind me and I run down the stairs flying past one of my neighbors on the way to the elevator _

_"Watch yourself Tris!" she calls out to me, I smile at her and wave _

_"I will!" I call back, she knows it's my first day of training today, we don't talk much but she's kind and brings me freshly baked cookies now and then. I run down two more flights of stairs and into an elevator pressing the ground button as the doors close I smile and jump up a bit, I can't contain my excitement. Finally my first day as of training with the Dauntless Police Force_

I wake up suddenly gasping trying to catch my breath, I clutch the sheets underneath me and sit up quickly, I look to my left and my eyes fall on the manila folder I had thrown into the chair last night, Fours words echo in my head again_ "You have a cat named Toby" _ I lean back and begin to think of the dream I just had, was it a dream or a memory? Either way all I can think about is my cat, he's been alone for a few weeks now and no one has fed him or given him water. Suddenly panic begins to fill me, the thoughts of my cat all alone are swirling through my head. I grab the nurse call button and press it repeatedly, Christina comes rushing to my room and runs in

"Tris what's wrong!" she says looking frantically around me and checking my Vidal signs to make sure I'm fine

"My cat!" I yell out

"Your cat... Tris you called me over for your_ cat_" she says looking confused

I cover my face with my hands suddenly realizing how stupid it was "I'm sorry I had a dream about my cat and i woke up and all I could think about was that no one has taken care of him for weeks now and I panicked" Christina pats me on the shoulder and nods "It's fine Tris, if it makes you feel better we can ask Four to go and check on him, he wouldn't have any trouble getting your landlord to let him in" she says I shake my head "No I don't want to bother him with something so stupid" I say I lay back down and pull the covers over me "I'll just go back to sleep" I tell Christina

"Alright, it's eight so breakfast will be coming in about an hour" she says

I feel my heart beat fall back into a regular rhythm and I fall asleep again

I don't get to sleep long because a while later I'm woken up by slightly hushed voices in my room, but not quiet enough.

"So she remembers her cat?" I hear Dr. Claymore say

"Yeah, she looked pretty panicked when I came in I was worried that she was going to have a panic attack" replies Christina

"Well it wouldn't be uncommon if she did, she is in a highly stressful situation even if she doesn't feel that way yet. She has an appointment set up with Uriah right?" asks Dr. Claymore

"Yes, are we going to discharge her any time soon?"

"I don't know I'm still hesitant about letting her go, I at least want her to do some physical therapy to get some proper strength back in her legs, and I would have to talk to Uriah and Four about it too, we'll see. Page me when she wakes up" I hear Dr. Claymore walk out of my room,

I roll over and look at Christina who's holding a tray of food, she smiles

"Time for breakfast" she says

I sit up and stare down at my food "I can't wait for the day where I never have to see hospital food again" I tell her "you know, I was hoping I'd get out soon"

Christina frowns slightly "I know, but it's up to the doctors. I'm sure they won't keep you much longer" she says

I nod and begin to poke slowly at my breakfast, I wouldn't mind if it wasn't so bland and repetitive, they let you choose what you want but it's not like they give that many good options.

The next two hours pass slowly, I flip through the tv channels trying to find something good to watch but nothing interesting is on. Finally I press the nurse call button and Christina walks in a few minutes later

"I want to take a shower" I tell her

"Okay, you want to walk or do you want me to roll you in the bathroom" she asks

"Think I'll give walking a go, can I hold on to you though?"

"Of course"

I make my way to the bathroom, my legs are doing better but they still could improve a bit, I think Will is right about the physical therapy, half an hour later i come out of the shower feeling much more refreshed and clean, I go back to my bed and see a small gift bag sitting on it. I open it and find a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt in it. I smile finally something that isn't a hospital gown, I put them on and go back to my bed.

Twenty minutes later Christina walks into my room "I thought you may want some real clothes" she says

"You got them for me?" I ask feeling grateful "thank you"

She nods "No problem, by the way you have a visitor coming in" she smiles

"Who" I say

"Four" she giggles a bit now "someone likes Tris" she says in a bit of sing song voice

I feel myself blush slightly "Does not" is all I can say, I feel a bit like a third grader for a moment

"Mhmmm if you say sooo" says Christina laughing as she walks out of the room

Two hours later I hear a knock at the door, I look up and sure enough Four is standing at my door.

"Can I come in" he asks

"Seeing as you're already at my door then I guess you can"

"Good because I brought you something" he says lifting up a bag of what I guess is food "I bring you food from the outside world" he puts the food down and I open the bag out and take it out, I stare at it for a few seconds "Oh god Tris, please tell me you know what a hamburger is, or worse don't tell me you're a vegetarian" he says with mock concern

"Of course I know what a hamburger is" I say picking it up and taking a bite "shouldn't you be out and policing" I say as I grab a fry

"I should, but I'm on my lunch break" he says sitting down and grabbing his own burger

I nod, I can't help but feel a bit happy, he's on his lunch break and he's spending it with me. Well that or he doesn't have many friends.

"Do you do this with all the people you help" I ask

"Nah, just you. So Christina told me about your cat. I've been wanting to go check out your apartment for a while actually and I could do both while I'm there. If that's ok with you that is" he says

"I told Christina not to bother you about my cat" I say feeling slightly embarrassed

"I really don't mind, like I said I need to go there anyway" he says.

We eat in silence for a while longer before he finally stands up "I should be getting back" I nod "Thanks for coming" I tell him

"No problem. I'll stop by your place check on your cat and I'll come back tomorrow" he turns around grabbing the bag of food and taking something else out of it "I saved the best for last" he opens the container open to show me a slice of chocolate cake "I hope you like chocolate, best cake around" he says smiling

"I love chocolate" I tell him

"Good to know" he waves goodbye and leaves

I sit down and finish my food, then start to eat the cake. Four was right, this may be the best piece of chocolate cake I've ever had. I begin to think more about the dream I had earlier, i was leaving for my first day of training. That was two years ago, I was eighteen, my cat was two years old, so i got him when i was sixteen. Did i get him after my parents died? Probably, dead parents why not get a cat to keep you company at least, I didn't want to be left completely alone. I don't remember ever living with anyone else so that must mean that I got the apartment a while after my family passed, but where did I get the money? I doubt a sixteen year old had enough money to pay a rent in an apartment downtown. Every time I think I remember something useful and find more answers I come up with more questions, I wish I could just remember everything that way I wouldn't be left wondering as much, and most importantly whoever put me in this hospital bed would finally be caught. I may want to be discharged more than anything else, but the thought of leaving the hospital and whoever hurt me still out there and knowing who I am is a bit unnerving.

I get up and walk slowly to the window and look out, I hadn't paid much attention to what was outside but it was a great view, you could see a part ot the skyline and the lake maybe I wasn't even far from where I live. I wonder how far from my house I was before I was attacked I feel a chill run down my spine, my attacker knowing who I am is bad but them possibly even knowing where I live is much worse.

I go to my chair and finish the chocolate cake, eventually I doze off and am awoken a while later at the sound of my name.

"Tris...Tris you need to wake up" I wake up and see Four kneeling in front of me, what was he doing here? He'd just been here a few hours ago

"What are you doing here" I ask, behind him I see Christina with a worried look on her face, that matches the look of concern on Fours

Four places his hands on my shoulders and grips them softly "Tris, I know it isn't easy but I really need you to think, is there _anyone _that could have wanted to hurt you _anyone_ at all" he says it quietly as if he only wants me to hear "think Tris it's important" I sit for about two minutes but I can't think of anyone, finally I shake my head

"No. Four I really can't think of anyone" I tell him, his eyebrows crease and the worried look on his face grows

"Why what happened, did you figure something out" I ask as I begin to feel worried myself

"I had time today so I went to your apartment, I looked for your landlord and I told him what had happened to you and that I needed to go into your apartment. He was surprised because he had found a note in his mailbox the day you disappeared saying that you were going to go on a vacation for a few weeks, and with the letter was a month of rent"

I begin to think about what he said, and what I had thought of earlier. I was right whoever hurt me know where I lived, I begin to feel the color drain from my face. Four shakes me softly and I look down at him

"I don't want you to worry Tris. I promise I'm going to find whoever did this you, okay?"

I look at him for a few seconds longer and nod

"Okay" is all I can say


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys so here's a new chapter! **

**Enjoy xx**

I can't sleep, it's three in the morning and I'm wide awake all I can think of is what Four said.

Someone left a letter at my apartment. Whoever did this to me went out of their way to make sure that no one looked for me at least not right away; did they plan to kill me? That would defeat the purpose of leaving me on the street, or maybe whatever they planned just went wrong, Either way it's pretty clear now that this is worse than what I had thought, this was a lot more than just a mugging and now I feel more fear now than I had before and this hospital room feels a lot safer. I sigh and roll over a half hour later I finally manage to fall asleep.

"Good morning!" Christina is at my door holding a tray with breakfast

"No" I pull the covers over my head and bury myself in them "it can't be morning yet, tell the sun to go back down" I tell Christina, I feel extremely tired I've only gotten a few hours of sleep and the thought of hospital food is a bit nauseating right now.

"Sorry, I can't control the sun. You need to get up is coming in with good news" says Christina she's smiling from ear to ear, I push myself up and look at Christina feeling skeptical I can't think of any good news at the moment.

Just then Dr. Claymore walks in with two people behind him "Good morning Tris, glad to see you're up" they walk in and I see its and someone else I haven't seen yet. She's a woman with long brown hair just past her shoulders and light skin with bright green eyes, she smiles at me then turns to look at Dr. Claymore waiting for him to begin speaking.

"Tris, you know Dr. Bridges and this is Marlene" he says pointing at the woman with brown hair "she works with the physical therapy department here at the hospital she's been assigned as your physical therapist. We're here to discuss plans for you for the next few weeks and months. As you know we want you to continue seeing on a weekly basis to work on your memory and Marlene will help with getting strength back in your legs, and I will monitor your overall health and recovery process make sure you're healing well, we may do an MRI a month from now to make sure that everything is still looking good in your brain. And, we're thinking of discharging you next week"

I look over at Christina this must have been her good news, I look back at the others they're all waiting for a reaction.

"What, why" I ask

"Well, medically we don't really have much reason to keep you in the hospital anymore, your injuries are healing well, there's no swelling in your brain anymore. You'll be working with Marlene twice a week; we don't think you'll need much time to be able to get your full strength back. Overall you are well enough to go home" he says

"But... I still can't remember everything" I tell him

"Which you'll be working with me" says

I nod feeling worry forming in the pit of my stomach

"Tris...look at me" I look up at he walks over and stands next me "It will be ok, you're not leaving yet we can talk about all this the day of your appointment, I've heard that you've received some news about your possible attacker and I understand that it can be unnerving and anxiety provoking but is right medically there's no reason for you to live in the hospital. If you get out and back to your home it may even help jog your memory"

"Tris, we wouldn't let you go unless we were sure that it was the best thing for you. We have some reservations of course but we'll work through those as they come, for now the best thing really is to get you out of the hospital" says Dr. Claymore smiling at me, I smile back you can't help but feel reassured when he smiles at you. With the "good news" said they walk out the room.

I had spent the past week hoping I'd get out so I could go home but I hadn't given much thought to what I would actually do once I left. I don't exactly remember where home is anymore, I don't know how I'm just going to step back into my life it seems overwhelming right now. After what Four told me last night it makes it even scarier, I sigh and poke meekly at my breakfast. I wasn't expecting to stay here that long but I hadn't thought of how I would feel when I finally had to leave, I guess I thought I would be more put together when I left, I would remember more and whoever hurt me would be put away. I push my food away feeling no appetite I reach under my pillow and pull out Fours card I hadn't really paid much attention to it since he'd given it to me

"Officer Eaton

(555) 0121"

Huh, no first name, but I guess policemen generally aren't a first name basis. I put the card back down I don't even know why I took it out, there's nothing he can do to help me besides he has other cases.

I lay back down and spend the next hour thinking of what I'll do when I leave the hospital, I felt safe here, people were always here no matter what time of day it was, you were never alone, maybe the food was horrible and getting checked on often could be a bit annoying at times but by now I knew the people here and they knew me. I trusted them, and nothing about being here was unpredictable.

"How about a walk, or a ride I guess" I turn away from my window to see Four walking into my room with a wheelchair

"Hi" I said smiling at him, I felt better when he was around, safer

I pushed myself up grabbing the arm rests of the chair for support, Four put the wheelchair in front of me, putting his hand out, I grabbed his hand feeling the warmth of his skin on my hand. I sit down on the chair and he rolls me out of the room. We walk passed the nurses desk where Christina suddenly walks up to us.

"Hey, where are you talking her"

"I don't know, around the hospital. That room is kind of depressing" said Four

"I told you she was getting food in like half an hour Four!" I look up and he only smiles at her wheeling me away a few inches further from Christina "I want her back by three for food" she says with a sigh

"Thanks mom" I said looking up at her

"Except I'm getting her food" replies Four as he begins to walk away, I could hear Christina laughing in the distance

We went down a few more halls and into an elevator, we reached the main floor then out into a little courtyard area that I didn't know the hospital even had. Four wheels me over into a bench and then sits down.

"I figured you would want to see something other than the four walls of your hospital bedroom" he says

"Thanks" I say, I feel the cool breeze on my face, it did feel nice to finally be outside the weather was nice enough to not need a sweater. I'd spent about four weeks inside being outside was a nice change, the trees are slowly getting their leaves back spring is slowly returning.

"So, while I did come to break you out of your room. We need to talk about what we're going to do, I hear they're thinking of discharging you soon and I don't know how I feel about you going back to that apartment"

"Should I move" I ask him, it seems like a good idea at the moment

"Maybe, but Uriah thinks you going back to your apartment wouldn't be a bad idea. Well, we could get you back to your apartment and have officers patrolling the area. I could also check up and you if you don't mind"

"I don't mind" I tell him

"Alright then, well we'll work it out as it goes, the day they discharge you call me. Will or Uriah will probably let me know beforehand but either way give me a call. Do you want food?" he asks

"I guess" I say crinkling my nose

"So unenthused about food" he says smirking

"Hospital food will do that to you" I tell him

He laughs "I can see how that would happen, well don't worry once you're out of here I'll take you to get more real food" he says as he wheels me back inside.

We go into the cafeteria and get food, and sit down at a table a few minutes and bites into my sandwich I begin to look around.

"Are people...looking at us" I ask Four, he looks up from his food and around the room

"I think so. Maybe they're worried that they're having lunch with a dangerous criminal" he says smiling at me, I begin to laugh and so does he. If people hadn't paid attention to us before they probably were now. We calm down a bit but after a few minutes begin to laugh again, at nothing in particular this time, laughing quietly till we're both done eating, he gets up and wheels me back to the elevator.

The elevator dings and we're in, going back to the twelfth floor

"So how was it to get out of your room Ms. Prior"

"Very nice, Mr. Eaton thank you"

"No problem Tris, anytime"

The elevator dings again and we go out and I'm back on my floor, Christina sees us and waves giving me a smile suggesting that she wants to know what just happened in the last hour

"Told you I'd bring her back" says Four stopping in front of the nurses' station "By the way if you see Uriah today, tell him Zeke said he wants him at The Pit tonight for drinks, no matter how many patients are hanging out in his psych ward today. Actually, make sure you let him know or Zeke will have my head"

"I'll make sure to let him know then" says Christina

"Good, you and Will are invited to, pretty sure that Marlene was supposed to tell Will. Either way see you guys tonight" he says, he wheels me over to my room and helps me back into bed "I'd invite you too but I'm pretty sure you drinks are off limits to you. That and if I took you out of the hospital, Will wouldn't be too happy with me" says Four

"Yeah, I think you're right" I tell him

"Alright then, I'll come back to check on you another day" says Four which by know I know pretty much means tomorrow or the day after

"Thanks for coming, it's nice to see a familiar face"

"I mean it, anytime" he says patting my hand then he walks out of the room.

The next few hours pass slowly, I spend most of my afternoon flipping through the TV trying to find something good to watch for a place that's claims to have cable their channels suck, I finally settle on what looks like a rom-com.

"I thought you would be happier about going home" I look away from the TV, Christina is sitting in my chair smiling a bit sadly at me. I didn't even hear her come in the room she's out of her nurses scrubs and into everyday clothes, she's wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a black shirt.

"I am, I just hadn't really thought about what it would feel like to go home or what I would do once I did get home. I thought that when I left everything would be fixed"

"I wish I could help you somehow" she says

"Well, don't worry if I need anything I'll just come and annoy you here at the hospital" I tell her, she laughs and stands up walking over to my bed "No but really Tris, if you ever need anything just give me a call. I know we've only known each other for a while but I really like you and I think we'd be great friends, and not hanging out in a hospital room would be pretty cool"

"Alright, that sounds nice" I say laughing a little, having a friend once I get out sounds like a good idea.

"Well, I need to get going, Will, Uriah and Marlene are probably ready to go. I'll tell your boyfriend you said hi" I swat her are playfully "Not my boyfriend" I tell her

"I think you may have hit your head again Tris" she says

I laugh and turn my attention back to the TV as she leaves the room, I begin to feel sleepy looking over to the clock I see that it's barely eight but after barely having slept the night before I think I'll just go to sleep now. I turn off the TV and curl up in the bed sheets hoping that sleep will come a lot faster today.

That's it folks! Going to try and get the next chapter up sometime this week if I can

Hope you're all having a lovely memorial weekend


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys!

I have not left this story, but I have finals going on right now and I just need to get through those and I'll be back to writing :)

Hope every one is doing well

xx


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Everyone!**

**So sorry for taking so long to update, I think it's been a whole month since I lasted updated! Here's an actual chapter for you all, I'll start updating more regularly not because I'm out of school and have more time on my hands. I hope that everyones having a great summer break if you're on it**

**xx**

I'm dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a grey t-shirt my hair is down, Christina helped me get ready a few hours ago. My final week in the hospital had passed fairly quickly and Dr. Claymore was overall happy with my health, I would see Marlene and Dr. Bridges weekly but it was time for me to go. I'm standing in front of the rooms window you can see some of the lake from here, I'll miss the view. I'll miss being here with the regularity and routine of it all the familiar faces, I'll still see Christina and Four at least I hope I do.

"Time to go Tris" I turn around to see Four pushing a wheelchair towards me and Christina behind him, I sit down in the chair and Christina hands me my discharge papers.

"Make sure you get your medications filled, Four gave me your address so I'll stop by as soon as I can." says Christina she leans down and gives me a hug I smile at her then look up at Four "time to go" I tell him

"Alright" Four grabs a backpack I have with my few belongings in it and throws it on his shoulder and he wheels me out of the room and towards the elevator for what I hope is the last time. The elevator dings and the doors open up, we step in I watch the doors close on the hospital floor and hear the elevator begin to go down, we step out into the lobby heading towards the exit. Four wheels me to a cop car and I see a man that looks like Uriah only a little bit older it has to be his brother Zeke.

We finally reach the car and he smiles at me "So you're Tris, I'm Zeke nice to meet you" Zeke shakes my hand quickly and then steps into the car, i get up as Four opens the back door for me I step in and look up at him "I thought you told me I wasn't a wanted criminal"

"I may have been wrong about that" he laughs quietly handing me my bag then closing the car door, he walks over the the drivers seat the car starts and he begins to drive me home.

Four had offered to drive me home, three days before i left he came to ask how I was planning on getting home, apparently taxi didn't seem like the best idea to him so he offered to take me home instead. I lean my head on the window and watch the city pass me by, I didn't know how far away my apartment was but I couldn't help closing my eyes feeling slightly lulled by the car.

"Think she feel asleep"

I hear some movement and Zekes voice "Yeah looks like it" they're quiet for a few more minutes before I hear Zeke talk again "Man what are you doing with this girl"

"What do you mean" says Four

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Four, I've never seen you give anyone this much attention. You visited her practically every day, brought her food, we're talking her home. And don't think I don't notice how you never shut up about her" I was glad they thought I was asleep because I could feel my face slowly turning pink and red.

"She could be in danger, and there's no one else to look after her. I'm just watching out for her"

"I call bullshit"

"Alright, I care about her. So?" says Four sounding slightly annoyed.

"Nothing, you know that nothing can happen I don't need to remind you." Four stays quiet the rest of the ride, and I'm left wondering exactly what Zeke meant.

The car comes to a stop and I hear Four call my name "Tris, we're here" I open my eyes and look to my left, we're parked in front of an apartment complex there's nothing special about it just apartments. Four turns around and looks at me "ready?" I nod and grab my bag. Four steps out of the car and opens my door. We walk up to the door and I step into the revolving doors a few quick steps bring me to the inside of the apartment building, it's very nice on the inside it had an old timey feel to it. Four stands next to me as I look around, I turn to him and he's watching me then nods his head towards the elevators we walk in silence and wait for the elevator doors to open, the elevator dings and we step inside Four pushes the button for the 22nd floor.

"I live so high up"

"Yeah, you do" Four grimaces slightly, a minute later the elevator doors open.

Walking down a hallway that reminds me faintly of a hotel hallway, all the doors are the same except for the numbers we walk to the end of the hall until I'm standing in front of a door with the number 27 on it, Four fumbles with his pocket and pulls out a pair of keys attached to a ring he holds them in front of me.

"The smaller one is for your mailbox, and the larger one is obviously for your lock. I had the manger change the locks." Four hands me the keys and I slide the key into the lock and turn it, the lock clicks open standing in front of the door for what seems like forever I finally gather the courage to turn the doorknob and open the door, it makes a small 'thud' as it hits the door and I'm left looking at my apartment.

Stepping inside I begin to take it in bits and pieces slowly coming back to me, I think I still remember my way around it and where everything is. I hear Four behind me stepping in and closing the door. I walk into the living room and look at my couch, where I usually found my cat

"Where's Toby?"

"Your neighbor Johanna I think was her name has been taking care of him, she said she'd bring him over after she got home from work." Four is leaning against the doorframe watching me intently, I wonder if he thinks I'll start crying. I sit down on the couch and look around the living room. It's a nicely sized room the walls are painted a soft sky blue with white accents my tv, bookshelf, coffee table, dvds, picture frames everything untouched for weeks, it all looks very homey and inviting the kind of room you want to spend a lot of time in. Fours footsteps echo softly against the floorboards as he walks towards the couch and sits down next to me, he's blue eyes seem piercing.

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. I think I'll be fine"  
"You sure? I could stay for a bit"

That shakes me out of my thoughts "What no, you're working. I'll be fine I promise" I smile at him and he only looks back at me with slight concern his face says he doesn't believe me but he nods anyway then stands up.

"Remember, if you need anything-"

"Just call" I reply

He smiles at me "you got it" I hug him without thinking about it, his stays still for a few seconds then I feel his arms wrap around me and he pulls me a bit closer to him. I rest my head against his chest and feel his chin rest on top of my head.

"Thank you, for everything. You really didn't have to"

"I wanted to Tris"

I nod then pull away and he releases me, I find myself wishing he hadn't.

"I should go"

I nod "Yeah, thanks again for bringing me" he smiles then walks to the door and waves goodbye

"Make sure you lock the door behind me, I'll come around when I can" the door shuts and I hear his footsteps as he walks away and a bit later the soft ding of the elevator. I go to the door and turn the lock hearing the lock click into place making me feel slightly safer. I turn around leaning against the door and slowly feel myself sink down to the floor. I look up at my apartment then close my eyes and loose myself in the thoughts of hugging Four and still not knowing who attacked me. I stand up a while later and collapse in my couch I'm suddenly feeling to tired to even consider getting to my bed. I reach over to my coffee table grab the TV remote and turn it on not bothering to change the channel or even check what's on just so that I can hear something other than the silence that engulfs my apartment.

**xx**  
**That's all for today folks, have a fantastic week!**


	9. (Not) Chapter 9 (Update)

update from a guilt ridden writer... not an actual chapter

i haven't really been busy with well anything.

my health has taken a bit of downturn in the past few weeks.

but other than that i don't really know why i haven't written anything, and instead of just sitting in front of my computer for twenty minutes trying to think of what to tell you guys i'll just write.

i'm really really sorry that i haven't updated, i don't really have a good reason. i know the way i want to take the story in my head but i've had a lot of trouble actually writing it down.

so i'm sorry

it seems i'm stuck with a bad case of writings block for a while now, i will honestly try to update this week because i'm going back to school next week (woah how did that happen isn't it still june?)

I hope everyone has had wonderful summers and if you're starting school soon I hope your year starts fantastically.

much love


	10. Chapter 10

**I finally wrote! It's short and I can't really continue because it's late and I should be sleeping but I started writing and figured I'd go with it.**

"Knock, Knock"

I lift up my head and listen feeling myself coming out of my sleepy state "Knock" I roll over and feel myself fall with a small thud on my floor "Ouch" maybe I should have opened my eyes sooner, I lift myself off the floor and walk over to my door.

Looking through the peep hole on my door I see Christina standing outside, I open it and I'm greeted by her vibrant smile.

"Hey Tris!" she opens her arms and pulls me in for a hug "you live really high up you know that, I always thought building this big where just office buildings honestly why do you want to live on 22nd floor" she walks into my apartment and closes the door behind her. She follows me into my living room and plops herself down my couch, she's quick to make herself at home and I find that comforting. "How are you feeling, I didn't know if I should stop by today but here I am"

I stay quiet for a few minutes staring at candle on my coffee table.

"Fine I guess, I fell asleep as soon as I got here so I haven't really had much time to think. Want something to drink?" I ask her

"Yeah got orange juice?"

"Maybe" I walk over to my kitchen and towards my refrigerator I'm about to open it when I suddenly remember that everything in there is probably rotten, I'm surprised the kitchen doesn't smell actually. I look back around at Christina "Want to go out, I don't think I have much of anything now that i think about it"

"Sure" Christina leaps off the couch, I grab my bag throw in my new keys and wallet. We leave riding down the elevator and out on to the busy city street, I let out a sigh of relief I didn't know I was holding in. We begin walking and after three blocks Christina looks over at me "Tris where are we going" the street light changes and we cross, walking down another half block I stop and turn in front of me is a small coffee shop and bakery

"Here I guess" I tell her, we walk in and go to counter staring up at the menu I suddenly hear my name called out.

"Tris!" I look at the counter and see a young man with short black hair, he practically jumps over the counter and I find myself in a hug.

"How are you, I hadn't seen you in weeks, I was so worried I even went down to your apartment to look for you then I found out you were in the hospital but your landlord didn't know which one so I couldn't go visit you" the words spill out of his mouth so fast I can hardly catch them all, Christina steps in putting a hand on his arm and pushing him away not so gently "How about you give her some breathing space buddy"

He continues to look at me expectantly the grin on his faces slowly fading as I take longer to answer him

"Oh god you're mad at me aren't you. I knew I should have tried harder to look for you it was stupid of me god Tris I feel like a horrible person. Forgive me?" his eyes plead at me and I can tell his genuinely sorry.

"No it's not that, it's just. I'm sorry this is probably going to sound really rude but what's your name" I ask him feeling my guilt grow even more as his face goes from sorry to upset.

"Robert" he says taking a small step back from me. The name tugs at me and I remember talking about him with Dr. Bridges, Robert. We grew up together and went to school together, he's probably my friend.

I sigh "It's a long story Robert. But would you believe me if i told you I lost some of my memory and I haven't gotten it all back yet?"

"What?" Roberts face pales slightly "Oh god Tris. Is that why you were in the hospital. When they said you were in the hospital I didn't think it would be for something so serious. I really am a terrible friend."

"It's not your fault you had no way of knowing something so serious had happened I tell him.

"Anything I can do to help" he says looking eagerly at me.

"Do you know what I usually order here?"

"Of course. Black coffee four sugars no cream and a slice of chocolate cake coming right up" he goes back behind the counter and puts in my order. Christina clears her throat slightly and Robert looks up at her. "And what would you like, same as her please" she says you could hear the annoyance coming out in every word, he nods looking slightly guilty he mumbles "sorry" and heads into the kitchen.

I walk over to a table with Christina we sit down and she looks over to the kitchen "He talks a lot" she says wrinkling her nose, I laugh and nod "He does but he's a good friend" I pause "from what I remember anyway"

"Is it getting any better" asks Christina

"Sometimes, I swear I remember more in my dreams than i do awake. But whatever happened to me that night is still gone"

"Don't worry I'm sure that some work with Uriah will help, maybe it's just like a PTSD thing" she says I shrug unsure of how else to answer her. Two minutes later Robert walks to our table with our food on a tray, he sets it down and holds his hand out to Christina.

"I'm sorry I was rude earlier, I'm Robert a friend of Tris" she extends her hand and they shake "Christina, also a friend of Tris" she smiles sharply at him. He walks away and we begin to drink our coffee. "You know you're not being very nice to him" I tell her.

"I know, it's just. He really could have tried harder to look for you if he was_ so_ worried." she says

"Yeah I guess you're right, but who knows maybe we're not as good friends as I remember" I tell her trying to push away my own feelings of annoyance towards Robert.

"Maybe" says Christina as she turns to look at him, he's wiping down the counter he looks up and smiles at us before returning to work "but I wouldn't think so from the way he acted. I'm just saying if my friend went missing for just more than two days I'd be calling the police." she says ask she takes a sip from her coffee

****

That's it for chapter nine, the next chapter will continue right where this one left off. Sorry this is so fillery but I'm glad I finally wrote something. More soon 


End file.
